Sherlock - Poetry In Motion
by johnsarmylady
Summary: A slightly different take on the BBC series
1. A Study In Pink

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no profit, I just come here to play!**

Returned to homeland's damp and cold

An army Captain, tired and worn,

Meets man of Science, brash and bold,

The perfect partnership is born.

xXx

She lay face down on wooden floor

Her life laid bare by brilliant mind,

A frantic dash, more clues to find,

The limping doctor left behind.

xXx

Three ringing phones, a jet black car,

A cold and friendless destination,

Arch enemy with unfriendly smile,

Offers cash for information.

xXx

Her phone was missing from her case,

By text an invitation sent,

A walk to view the meeting place

That ended with a frantic chase.

xXx

A police search, a significant name

Helps our genius to trace

Her phone, now with cab driver who

Transports him to a lonely place.

xXx

Where he goes the faithful doctor

Follows him for good or ill,

Shoots through window, kills the cabbie,

Ensured his friend won't take that pill.

xXx

An ambulance, a warm shock blanket,

The police no information glean,

Sherlock and John walk side by side

Both giggling at this dark crime scene.


	2. The Blind Banker

**I apologise in advance - I hadn't realised how many story threads were in this episode - hence it's very long!  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no profit, I just come here to play!**

John on weekly shopping mission,

Fights with chip and pin machine,

Sherlock fights a robed assailant

Attack had not been unforeseen.

xXx

John admits to mission failure

Takes Sherlock's card, goes back once more,

On his return a bank to visit

Break in on the fortieth floor.

xXx

Strange spray painted yellow signs

On portrait and on office wall

Placed for a specific person

They cannot be seen by all

xXx

First they try Van Coon's apartment

The man himself has long been dead

Dimmock thinks it's suicide

Locked apartment – shot through head.

xXx

Brian Lukis next to die

Freelance journalist – worked far east

Sherlock smiles, informs John Watson

Connections to the first deceased

xXx

Off to get some expert knowledge

Raz, an artist in the know.

Police arrive, he cuts and runs

Leaves poor John facing an ASBO.

xXx

A shop to which both men delivered

Was found in colourful Chinatown,

Solved mystery too of painted message

Seeing ancient numeric written down.

xXx

A lead, a possible third victim,

The empty flat of Soo Lin Yao

A sneak attack, a paper flower,

A clue to where they'll find her now.

xXx

Enquiries made at the museum,

Once more find the yellow paint

Again they seek young Raz's wisdom

And John must exercise restraint.

xXx

They follow trail to railway sidings

Many symbols on a wall

By the time John fetches Sherlock

Black paint neatly covers all

xXx

John had taken pictures of the

Wall, so clues were well preserved

Then back to the museum where

Soo Lin was working, unobserved

xXx

She had hid for fear of 'Spider'

Once her brother she had said,

Chinese Tong had sent him forth

All too soon Soo Lin was dead

xXx

Books from first two victims' homes

Delivered then to Baker Street

Search all night, no further forward

Poor John's near dead upon his feet

xXx

First day in new job near disaster

John sleeps while the patients wait,

Agrees it's wrong, apologises,

Then invites Sarah on a date!

xXx

They were going to the cinema

Sherlock says they might perchance

Like to try the Chinese Circus,

He's purchased tickets in advance

xXx

That night all three at the Circus

Witness some amazing feats

Sherlock with some help from John

And Sarah beat the Tong elite.

xXx

Back at Baker Street John offers

To send out for takeaway

Sherlock throws his coat and scarf on

In the flat he cannot stay.

xXx

Realisation comes at last

The code book – London A to Z

Back at home John is in trouble

From a nasty blow to head.

xXx

He cracks the code, goes home in triumph

No John or Sarah – where are they?

Sees the paint and realises

They are at the Black Tramway

xXx

They believe that John is Sherlock,

Gun is held against his head

If he will not give up treasure

Doctor Sarah will be dead

xXx

Time is running out for Sarah

As the heavy ball descends

Sherlock nearly strangled as

He fights so hard to save his friends

xXx

Toppling his chair John kicks

The crossbow round to save his date,

The 'spider' killed by crossbow bolt,

The police arrive but it's too late

xXx

Next day they travel to the bank

To see Van Coon's young blond P A

Tell her that the hairpin's worth

Nine million – takes her breath away.

xXx

General Shan sat at her laptop

Red laser dot upon her head

Moriarty takes no chances

Pulls the trigger – shoots her dead.


	3. The Great Game

**This one's a funny one...and I don't mean humourous! The Great Game, a convoluted plot, but still less words that the Ancient Mariner.**

Murder in Minsk

A boring domestic,

The guilty young man will most certainly hang.

Back in the UK

Sherlock is bored

Bullets fly, smiley's outlined with a bang.

xXx

John takes the gun,

Removes the bullets,

The wall had it coming so Sherlock said

Looking for food

John opens the fridge

Where he finds to his horror a severed head.

xXx

Sherlock dislikes the

Blog John has written

He cannot agree with John's choice of words,

The doctor goes out

To get some air

A short time later - explosion heard.

xXx

Waking up

On Sarah's sofa

TV shows the morning news,

Lead story incident

In Baker Street

John rushes home, no time to lose.

xXx

Mycroft has a

Case for Sherlock

Andrew West, a weapons plan,

Sherlock won't

So Mycroft pleads

With John, 'persuade him if you can'.

xXx

There's a call from

Scotland Yard

Come look at this unusual case

'I'd be lost

Without my blogger'

He says; a smile upon his face.

xXx

The house on Baker

Street contained

A strong box and an envelope

Addressed to Sherlock,

Could this be

A decent case? He can but hope.

xXx

Five pips and

A photograph

Sherlock knows he's seen this room

Pink phone contained

A puzzle piece

A warning of another boom

xXx

Returning home

Their sweet landlady

Talks of unimportant things

They find shoes

In 221C

All at once the pink phone rings

xXx

Hello sexy

Says the voice

It plays up to the young man's forte

Twelve hours to

Solve my puzzle

Or I am going to be so naughty

xXx

Sits in front

Of microscope

Sherlock studies soil from shoes,

Doesn't care for

Crying hostage

She's no source of leads or clues.

xXx

Into the lab

Molly comes smiling

Followed quite closely by new boyfriend Jim

But he is gay

To Sherlock it's plain

A phone number hidden shows Jim fancies him

xXx

Sherlock encourages

John to deduce

Then sarcastically tells him he's got it quite wrong

While talking about

The previous owner

He remembers the young boy to whom they belong

xXx

Back at home

He takes apart

The shoes, the cause of death to find,

For Mycroft's case

His best man's on it

Doctor John Watson's been assigned

xXx

While Mycroft gives

John information

Sherlock finds poison's been infused

In medication

Still on laces

Clostridium Botulinum used

xXx

Hostage safe.

Back at the Yard,

Another call for Sherlock Holmes

Another photo

Abandoned car

Another hostage stands alone.

xXx

An empty car

A blood-stained seat

The wife stands twisting hands with grief

A business card

That Sherlock found

A major clue, it's his belief.

xXx

Janus Cars

A front for crime

Their Mr Ewart is a fraud

Mr Monkford

Wasn't murdered

Left England, went to live abroad.

xXx

In a café

Picture message

Next hostage is defective; blind,

Latest death

Is Connie Prince

Twelve hours to make the case unwind.

xXx

An accident

While gardening

And tetanus was the thing to blame

The cut's too clean

The time too short

And Sherlock must disprove this claim.

xXx

John is sent

To gather data

Visits Connie's home address.

Sherlock calls in

An old favour

From Home Secretary no less.

xXx

A call form John

And Sherlock's off

To call on Connie's brother too

John's convinced

He killed his sister

The younger man says it won't do

xXx

A thick brown file

Given to Lestrade

The houseboys purchase records enclosed

Raoul gave extra

Botox treatments

Clostridium Botulinum overdose

xXx

John is cross

He left the hostage

Waiting, strapped inside a bomb

She tries to talk

About the voice

Before they know it she is gone.

xXx

Eleven dead when

Flats exploded

John and Sherlock watch the news

Discussion of the

Bomber's tactics

Leads to heated exchange of views

xXx

Next clue leads to

London, south bank,

Dead body, a security guard.

Didn't drown but

Facial bruises

Proved that Golem squeezed him hard.

xXx

Off to get

More information

Homeless girl is given cash,

Then outside the

Hickman Gallery

From the cab see Sherlock dash.

xXx

John is sent to

Talk to dead guards

Flatmate, there's not much to learn

Just that he's an

Amateur stargazer

And of a message from Professor Cairns.

xXx

Miss Wenceslas finds

Sherlock standing

Looking at the 'lost' Vermeer

She threatens that

She'll have him sacked,

'No problem' he says 'I don't work here'.

xXx

John meanwhile has

Travelled out to

See the fiancée of young West,

Brother Joe turns

Up, chivvies John,

Who promises he'll do his best.

xXx

Homeless girl

Has information

To Vauxhall Arches they must go,

Golem runs,

Where has he gone?

John has an idea he might know.

xXx

Cairns is dead,

Now at the Hickman

This part of game is nearly over

A child counts down,

An epiphany

The proof, Van Buren's supernova.

xXx

Wenceslas admits

That Moriarty

Was her driving force.

John discovers

Westie's body fell

When points changed tube train's course.

xXx

Plans on memory

Stick were stolen

By fiancée's brother Joe

He killed the man

By accident

And so the body had to go.

xXx

At 221B

Sherlock sits

And shouts insults at the TV,

John's not in

For dinner

Doctor Sarah he is off to see.

xXx

A message to

The bomber

Pool at midnight, just be there

John steps out

In Semtex jacket

Sherlock Holmes just stands and stares

xXx

Moriarty,

Jim from I.T

Molly Hooper's gay boyfriend

He's been having

Fun but now the

Game he says has got to end

xXx

Sherlock's carrying

Army Browning

Laser sights they follow John

Moriarty

Walks right past him

John grabs him, tells Sherlock to run.

xXx

Lasers move

Gameplay changes

Moriarty shakes his head

He will burn the

Heart from Sherlock

He's sure Sherlock won't shoot him dead

xXx

Then just as suddenly

He leaves, and

Sherlock throws the bomb aside

But as they think

That they are safe

Their foe returns with easy stride

xXx

He tells them he

Is changeable

The laser dots they reappear,

Aiming gun

At Semtex jacket

Sherlock's intentions are clear.


End file.
